1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a protective shell, and more particularly to a protective shell applicable to a handheld electric apparatus.
2. Related Art
Thanks to the developments and improvements of technologies, different kinds of handheld electric apparatuses, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet personal computers (tablet PCs), electronic book readers (e-book readers), and so forth, are invented and become necessity items for most people in daily life. In order to prevent the handheld electric apparatus from being crashed by foreign objects, a user would assemble a protective case out of his/her handheld electric apparatus, so that the outer casing of the handheld electric apparatus would not be damaged because of the protection of the protective case.
Also, thanks to the well-developed technologies, the handheld electric apparatuses become multifunctional, and more and more people use the handheld electric apparatuses to play multimedia. In order to watch the Multimedia comfortably, the user usually needs a supporting frame for standing the handheld electric apparatus on a flat surface.
However, in order to be securely assembled with the handheld electric apparatus and prevent the handheld electric apparatus from falling off, either the protective case or the supporting frame are designed according to the outline of the handheld electric apparatus; therefore, the user can only assemble the handheld electric apparatus with the protective case or the supporting frame in one time; once the user needs to assemble the supporting frame with the handheld electric apparatus, the user has to depart the handheld electric apparatus from the protective case at first for the further assembling of the supporting frame, so it is very inconvenient for the user.
Further, as shown in FIG. 1 which is an illustrative figure of a protecting case 100 shown in an US publication patent (publication number 2011/0233078 A1), shows an example in which the protective case 100 has a supporting frame 110. The protective case 100 has a protecting function and the supporting function; however, when the user takes or holds the handheld electric apparatus 200, the user would unintentionally expand out the supporting frame 110 easily because the supporting frame 110 is protruding out of the back face of the protective case 100. In addition, the protruding-out supporting frame 110 neither makes the handheld electric apparatus be lay on a surface stably, nor satisfies the aesthetic perception for the user.